The Change
by Danzabunny
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a plan to capture Harry Potter, but he accidentally catches Ginny Weasley instead. When Lucius finds out about it, he tries to turn Ginny into someone like him. rating has been bumped. lemons in chap 4. DracoXGinny BlaiseXOC
1. Captured

The Change

Summary:

Draco Malfoy has a plan to capture Harry Potter, but he accidentally catches Ginny Weasley instead. When Lucius finds out about it, he tries to turn Ginny into the baby girl he's always wanted and to make her love the Dark Lord.

_Ginny is a fifth year, Draco a sixth year. HBP and OTF are irrelevant_.

Chapter 1

_In the Gryffindor _c_ommon room_

"Harry? Why are you so stressed?" Ginny asked Harry curiously while staring at his sea-green eyes, his defined features lost underneath a mop of black hair.

"Because, Ginny, I seem to have lost my Potions assignment and I think I left it down in the Potions classroom." Harry reluctantly faced the facts. He wasn't going to find his Potions assignment in his bag.

Ginny jumped up. "I can go get it for you, Harry. I'll just ask Snape; he'll tolerate his favourite fifth year. All right?" Ginny said rather breathlessly.

"Really, Gin? You'd do that?" Harry asked

"'Of course, Harry. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble, now, would I?**"** Ginny was on her feet and walking out the door.

"Wait, Gin You can borrow my Invisibility Cloak. That way you won't get into trouble, now will you?" Ginny stumbled back through the portrait hole and the mess of the common room to Harry.

"Harry, I'm a Prefect. I won't get into trouble, but I'll keep my hood up!" With that she grabbed the Cloak, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and ran out of the common room, pulling the cloak over her body.

XoxOxoX

Draco was waiting for Potter to show up. He waited quietly in the shadows of the Potions corridor, listening for the familiar noise of a cloak. When he first heard footsteps, he didn't know whether to hiss or put his foot out so that whoever it was would trip. He stopped himself from doing both, just in time to see a disembodied hand reach up to knock on the Potions classroom door. Draco suddenly had the idea to simply put a Petrifying charm on Potter. So he did.

"_Fermata_,**"** he whispered, causing the hand to stop in mid-motion and fall to the floor with a small thud. As he bent to pick up the hand, Draco marveled at how much lighter it felt than the average sixteen-year-old boy's hand—but then again, this was Potter he was thinking about.

"Potter, you're lighter than I would have thought," he hissed.

Ginny wanted to scream but her lips were clamped shut by the Petrifying charm. A sudden drowsiness came over her. "No," she thought, "don't fall asleep! You don't know where you're going to end up!" Too late, she slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

Draco smiled to himself. He had just caught the great Harry Potter. Or so he thought. Looking about, he swiftly ducked into the dimness under the Invisibility Cloak and groped for the Portkey he had in his school uniform pocket. He swore, certain he had forgot it, when he finally found it, activated it, and felt the familiar sensation of his body being pulled along by his bellybutton.

When he arrived at the prison cells at Malfoy Manor, he placed the inert body in an empty cell, whipped the Invisibility Cloak off of himself and the other body, and without looking at Potter, paced out of the cell with a smirk plastered across his face. He slammed the cell door closed and turned to look through the barred opening at his prisoner.

Draco's face fell. He had caught the girl weasel! Not Potter at all. Anger started to boil, destroying his happy emotions. He sat on the bench outside the cell door and waited, sulking.

During the remaining hours that the _Fermata_ spell lasted on Ginny, he stared at her with disgust and malice. He thought about all he knew of her, because he knew they would both be here for a very long time

Ginny woke from what seemed to be a really bad dream. She was trying to shift herself into a better position on what she thought was her bed when a rush of memories struck her. She remembered telling Harry that she would get his assignment, being hit by a curse she didn't recognise, then falling into a deep sleep in Draco Malfoy's arms.

Ginny sat bolt upright. "WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed when she saw the bars on the only window and on the cell door. But what scared her the most was that Draco Malfoy was staring in through those bars at her with anger, disgust, and malice.

"Oh, that's what I would like to know. Ginny is it? Well, then, I think we're going to be getting to know each other very well because, unfortunately for you, you're stuck here!" Draco's voice was gradually getting louder and louder with every word. "Now," he said calmly. "Why don't you tell me what the HELL you were doing down in the Potions corridor and not in your tower? I was looking for Potter, not you, she-weasel!"

"Oh, yeah, I heard you were interested in Harry that way. What I didn't know was how much your little crush has grown," Ginny replied smoothly.

Draco stared with total shock at this—this girl. She was different from Potter and his gang; she was someone who could stand up for herself. This was going to be very interesting for him. Not wanting to put up with the she-weasel any longer, he cast a Sleeping charm on her.

Ginny fell asleep for the second time that night. At first she tried to fight the sleep, but the more she fought it, the hard it became. Eventually she gave in, but not without uttering a pithy last word: "Bastard!"

Ginny woke up to very strange surroundings. At first she saw nothing, but when she looked around she saw a very dimly lit corridor, cell bars, and—if her eyes weren't fooling her—a very annoyed looking Draco Malfoy. This made her blush and also sent shivers throughout her body.

"What am I doing?" she thought. "This isn't right. I'm not supposed to blush around Malfoy. He's a ruthless and cruel bastard. Why is he even looking at me?" Against her will she admired the faint handsomeness of his aristocratic features and noticed the defined miscles that showed through his black silk shirt.

"I see that you've woken from your heavy sleep, no?" Draco commented. Even though she was a Weasley, he grudgingly admitted to himself that she looked quite fetching sitting there with her red hair tumbling around her shoulders.

"Oh, was it a heavy sleep?" Ginny worried mortified about what she might have done while sleeping so deeply. "Because I'm usually a very light sleeper, and—"

"Weasley, everyone knows you snore so loud, you wake up the whole school," he said, cutting her off.

"Oh. Wait, WHAT?" was all Ginny managed to exclaim as the big brass door at the end of the corridor banged open to reveal a very irritated Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco," he barked after staring at Ginny for several long moments. "This is not Potter. This is, much to my disgust, a Weasley. Why, Draco, is she here instead of Potter?"

Draco shot from his bench. "Ah...well, Father, I was thinking that instead of catching Potter, maybe we should catch someone who knows him a lot better than we do." Draco tried to sound convincing. "And seeing as this Weasley is utterly obsessed with him, I thought she'd be perfect."

Ginny stared at him. He had obviously come up with this while she was asleep. The truth was that Draco had thought she was Harry, so he had accidentally brought her to this cell instead of Harry.

"All right, Draco, I think you have a point," Lucius agreed grudgingly. "But I'm still disappointed to find you've caught a Weasley instead of Potter. Oh, and Draco the house-elves will be coming down in about an hour to put everything in order as if you had captured Potter." With that, he left. The brass door closed behind him with a loud bang.

After several awkward moments, Draco spoke first "So, did you sleep well? Because there seemed to be a lot of 'Harry, please, not in front of Ron,' and 'No, Harry, please make love to me all night!'" he said, using a voice three octaves above his normal pitch and sounding like a first year whose voice hadn't yet changed.

Outraged by the question, she replied, "Oh, yes, thank you, but next time please refrain from placing a Sleeping charm on me. I was quite content to cry aloud." She turned her back on him and sat down on the stone-cold cell floor.

They didn't talk again until after the house-elves had set up a bed for Ginny and placed a food tray near the door for her. They left a food tray for Draco, as well, and a cozy blanket so he could cover himself when he got cold.

"I really don't know you, Draco," Ginny found herself saying. This seemed to trigger him out of his boredom; he'd done nothing but stare at the brass door ever since the house-elves had retreated back through it.

"No, you don't seem to know me at all, do you, now? Maybe we can get acquainted later, because at the moment I feel hungry and I don't want my food getting cold," he said to her with a sneer.

"Whatever you say, dickhead," Ginny retorted. She jumped into her bed; it had just been made and was extremely warm and comfortable, so she quickly and quietly fell asleep.

XoxOxoX

End of chapter


	2. Waitting

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe, but I own Lily Clearent

It had been two days since Draco had accidentally caught Ginny. Since then he had ignored her, as she had ignored him. His father and mother hadn't seen him the whole time. He felt lonely; he hadn't talked to anyone for two days; and he ached all over from sitting in the same position for two days.

"Malfoy, stop staring at me."

"And why would—" Draco broke off, looking at Ginny—really _looking_ at her. Red hair, big brown eyes, legs that went on for miles, a body with curves in all the right places, and the kind of perfect breasts that only goddesses are usually blessed with. Really, why would anyone _not_ look at her?

"_Malfoy!_ I said _stop_ staring at me!" Ginny shouted.

"Weasley, why would I want to stare at you in the first place? You're an ugly, short piece of filth," Draco said, the lie coming easily.

"Sure I am, Malfoy, and you're the nicest boy I've ever met," Ginny said, with a smirk that would put Lucius to shame.

"'Course I am. I have looks, charm, and money—I can buy myself anything," Malfoy replied with a smirk of his own.

"Money can't buy you happiness," Ginny said in a voice so soft that Draco had to lean forward to hear. When he did so, he suddenly felt like a ton of bricks had been dumped on top of him. He had been defeated yet again by the Weaselette.

XoXoXxOxXoXoX

Narcissa was growing a bit impatient. She knew Draco was somewhere about the manor, but he hadn't even said hello to her yet. He was down in the dungeons with the Weasleys' youngest, Ginevra. Just why he was spending so much time with the girl Narcissa didn't know, but she felt perhaps Lucius ought to have a little talk with Draco. It wouldn't do to have him unduly influenced by the chit's wholesomeness, after all.

"Narcissa, he was suppose to be the one to catch the insufferable boy-who-won't-just-kill-himself! Not this redheaded weasel chit!" Lucius yelled. They were sitting out in the garden, Narcissa's idea, so that Lucius could calm himself a bit. Unfortunately, it wasn't working very well; two days had passed and he was still ranting about Molly's poor little girl.

Narcissa, while at Hogwarts, had been best friends with Lily evens and Molly Prewit. She had been a Ravenclaw, unlike her siblings in Slytherin, putting her family to apparent shame. The three of them had been very close until, some time after Hogwarts, they grew apart. Nonetheless, Narcissa still cared for Molly and Lily and had cried when Harry's mother died under the Dark Lord's red, glowing, spiteful eyes. Narcissa hadn't talked to anyone for two weeks after it had happened.

Narcissa had had enough of Lucius' hurtful words about Molly's youngest. "Lucius, calm yourself immediately. Draco obviously didn't know it was _Miss _Weasley. How was he supposed to? He thought it was _Mr. Potter_," she said, with a cold edge to her voice that could crack even the strongest will. She had the pleasure of seeing Lucius flinch.

"Narcissa, how can you say—"

"Lucius, what did I _just _say?" Narcissa cut him off with a glare "Now, excuse me. I have an appointment I have to attend." She stood and left without a backward glance. _I have to make a visit to one Molly Weasley_, Narcissa thought as she found an unused fireplace and prepared to Floo to the Burrow.

XoXoXxOxXoXoX

_At the Burrow_

Molly was just taking a steaming hot kettle off the stove to serve herself some tea when she heard a startlingly familiar voice.

"Molly, dearest? Are you home?" Narcissa Malfoy, her old best friend, was here—at the Burrow!

"Cissa? Is that you? I haven't seen or heard from you in years!" Molly squealed, using the affectionate nickname that only so a fewwere allowed to use.

"Mol, I wish I could make this a happy visit but there's something wrong," Narcissa started.

"Oh dear, have a seat. Tea?" At Narcissa's nod, Molly bustled about the kitchen getting out an extra cup and saucer and opening a packet of biscuits. When they both had steaming cups of fragrant tea in front of them, Narcissa started to tell Molly just what was wrong.

"Mol, I'm afraid your daughter is not at school at the moment."

XoXoXxOxXoXoX

When Narcissa finished her little speech, Molly had gone deathly pale. She looked up at the clock that showed each of the Weasleys and noticed that Ginny's was pointing toward _Unknown_. She went even paler.

Narcissa flicked her wand and a spray of cold water aimed itself toward Molly's face. Molly appeared to suddenly come back to herself; she jumped up and grabbed a bit of parchment. She couldn't say anything, for she was still in shock, so she used the tip of her wand to scribble a few words on the parchment. When she had finished, she held it up and Narcissa read it aloud:

"Death to Lucius Malfoy."

XoXoXxOxXoXoX

Blaise Zabini sat in Potions class, watching the scene before him unfold. He had never seen Snape this angry.

"Potter, you will serve detention for a month—and fifty points from Gryffindor for handing in your assignment late. What was your excuse, again?"

"Sir, it's not my fault. Ginny didn't come back until I went to bed. I'd lost the assignment and she went to go find it." Blaise snickered, along with all the others in the class. Snape, laughed outright, the rarity of which caused his startled students to stop and stare.

"Get on with your potions, everyone. I want to see them labeled and collected at the end of the lesson," Snape said, and the class went on with what they had been doing. Blaise had just handed his finished sample up when the bell went. He packed up his things and left the classroom. As he walked to lunch by himself, he watched a younger Slytherin walk past him in the hallway, looking upset and worried. _Boyfriend must be breaking up with her_, Blaise thought as he walked into the Great Hall behind her.

XoXoXxOxXoXoX

Lily asked Luna in Charms class if she had seen Ginny; the answer was that Luna had had a dream a few nights ago about Ginny being taken by Malfoy to an unknown place. To the casual observer, their faces appeared blank; but the girls had a special connection with each other that enabled them to tell what the other was feeling. They were extremely worried, scared, and upset as they continued on with the lesson and went to their next subject.

Luna had Potions, while Lily had Care of Magical Creatures; she had chosen that class because she had a special bond with all types of animals. Hagrid had beamed at her upon discovering this, and also because Lily was the only person in her year who had signed up for the class.

When she reached his hut, she smiled to see Fang out on the porch with Hagrid, apparently equally eager to start the lesson.

"We're gonna be seein' somethin' amazing today, Lily. So—ya ready?"

Lily smiled "Of course." She was led into the Forbidden Forest to see a unicorn foal which was very friendly. When the parents approached her and Hagrid, they whinnied and sat down around Lily, who sat on the ground with the foal on her lap. After a time Hagrid told her it was time for lunch and that he had really enjoyed the lesson. Lily smiled and told him she had enjoyed it very much as well. She left the unicorn family after they had all nuzzled her and whinnied; although they did not communicate in words, she swore she could understand them.

She went to lunch thinking about Ginny, her face showing her worry. At lunch she sat near a few girls in her year who talked nonstop about Pansy Parkinson and how pretty she was. Lily didn't like Parkinson at all, so she picked up an apple from the bowl of fruit in front of her and walked to the lake for some time to herself. She didn't notice that Luna had not been at lunch, or that as she left the Great Hall a pair of clear blue eyes belonging to Blaise Zabini followed her out.

XoXoXxOxXoXoX

_Ginny's POV, Malfoy Manor's Dungeons_

Draco Malfoy was staring again—at _me_! Great; _now_ he was _smiling. _Draco Flipping Malfoy was smiling. _At me!_ I had to stop this right now.

"Ferret, can you please stop staring at me? It's really exasperating." There, much better. Now the ferret was looking at his dragonhide-shoe-clad feet. There was a massive silence after this, but I was used to these types of silences—half awkward, half amusing. It was broken only by the sound of the brass door opening to reveal, yet again, the one, the only Lucius Bloody Malfoy. I was so screwed.

"Ah, there you are, Draco. I was beginning to wonder," the snake said, which surprised me, because where else would Draco be? Oh gods, I just thought of him as Draco. Malfoy—_Malfoy_—or better yet, Ferret! Much, much better. "Get up and come to my study with me. I have to talk to you about what we're going to do with this twit." Ouch! That hurt. I hated that fucking snake. Draco, I mean Ferret, stood up and walked after his father with a backward glance at me. How odd.

Ferret didn't come back for a while, so I started thinking about quick, easy, hurtful comebacks. I got bored with this, so next I began to think about what I would be doing if I were at school right now. Charms. I wondered what Lily and Luna were doing—Lily Clearent and Luna Lovegood, my best friends.

Luna had big blue eyes, long blond hair, and the brains of a Ravenclaw. Lily had brown eyes that had flecks of gold, brown hair that, when straight, reached the nape of her neck, a hysterical sense of humor, and her Slytherin cunning. Our little trio had been friends since second year and had caused much mayhem. Thinking about them made my nose start tingling and my eyes start to water, tears spilling when I could no longer hold them in. I sat down on the bed and curled up and fell asleep.

I didn't expect to have dreams of a little baby, I was expecting dreams about Lily, Luna and me having fun. The baby was adorable; it had these silver-grey eyes and little tufts of strawberry-blond hair. In the dream I felt happy, really and truly happy, like the day I met Luna and Lily. I heard a voice that sounded like Draco; I turned my head and there he was, smiling at me. I smiled back. Then I heard the words he had spoken.

"Gin, you've made me the happiest man in the world. You've made me a father and you're married to me." Things began to fade.

I woke to far different surroundings


	3. Plans Take Action

Chapter 3: Plans Take Action

Ginny screamed. She was in a different place. The walls were a cream colour, the curtains a deep green. She didn't notice the figure in the corner until she heard a cough. She screamed again. Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in the chair just next to the dresser and she was smiling. "What is it about smiling Malfoys?" Ginny thought.

"Ginny, I understand your panic, but don't you worry, you pretty redhead. I had the house-elves move you to a guest room for the remainder of the time you will be staying here at the Manor," Narcissa said. Ginny's eyes had gone the size of saucers at the use of her nickname. "I've spoken to your mother—"

"You spoke with my mother? Why would you speak with my mother?"

"Yes, I spoke to your mother. I spoke to your mother because she needed to know her youngest child is not where she is supposed to be. She and I went to school with each other." Ginny processed this.

"You told my mother I wasn't at school? You told her I was here? Is she going to be saving me?"

"No, sweetheart, your mother is not going to save you—because you're not actually in danger. Not yet, anyway. She's come up with a nice little plan for us." Narcissa explained the plan to a still quite shocked Ginny, who came to the conclusion that Narcissa was not a posh mother like she had thought; she was just like her mother, only Narcissa _had_ to act like she had a broom shoved up her rear the whole time.

"Mrs. Malfoy—"

"Please, call me Cissa; your mother does"

"Oh, all right, Cissa then. You—I'm just wondering, why would you help me?"

"Darling, I want to help you because you're Molly's daughter. You are her only daughter, and you and your mother have taken hold of a special place in my heart and filled it." Narcissa had a faraway look on her face while she talked; it made Ginny, for some unknown reason, feel like Narcissa was a long-lost mother. It was like she had a connection with her.

Narcissa suddenly snapped her stunning pale eyes to Ginny. "Molly instructed me to take good care of you, so that I will. I need you to clean yourself up and get into some fresh clothes." At this, Narcissa pulled her wand out of her robes and flicked it toward the doors of a wardrobe which opened to reveal robes that Ginny felt were far too pretty to be worn.

"I'm sorry, Cissa, but I can't wear those. They're not exactly mine."

"Nonsense. I paid for them just for you. Now go and get cleaned up!" With that ,Narcissa left the room, a smile gracing her face.

Ginny got out of bed and started for the washroom. She was very eager to clean herself after three nights of not showering.

XoXoXxOxXoXoX

Lily Clearent. That was her name. He had found out her name from one of the girls she had sat with at lunch, at least for the time she had been there. He had noticed her in the common room, in the library, passing in the halls, and at every break. Now the more he saw of her, the more he wanted to just annoy her to his heart's content—just to get some attention from the beauty, even if it was only for a few moments. But he just couldn't do it. He just watched her. He was thinking about her between classes when he suddenly smacked into something smaller than himself, knocking the books from his hands.

"Oh, sorry," a female voice said from the floor, where she was busily picking up her books that had been knocked to the ground. He wouldn't have done anything if he hadn't seen the green and silver ribbon in her hair and on her robes. He dropped drown to his knees to help her. Her head lifted...and he stopped breathing.

It was her.

Lily Clearent was the girl he had knocked into in his state of abstraction. He started breathing again when it became obvious that she, too, was staring at him with much the same expression of utter shock on her face. He noticed the pink tinge to her cheeks. She must have suddenly noticed how close they were then, because she abruptly stood up with a speed that Chasers were born with. As she did so, the back of her tiny school skirt flipped up a few inches, flashing a brilliant pair of deep green silk lace knickers to all who stood behind her, causing a number of maile eyes to stare after her in bemusement as she took off running down the hall, not turning around. He watched her run away. Then, as he picked up his books and stood, someone in the shadows walked up behind him chuckling.

"Nice work, Slytherin. Never knew you would scare a girl away—aren't you one of the Slytherin sex gods or something?" Harry Potter said as he walked to his next class, leaving Blaise Zabini standing there by himself, wondering what had just happened.

XoXoXxOxXoXoX

Draco was getting frustrated and tired. He had spent almost four hours in this room and Lucius had not dismissed him from the study. Lucius was not going to let it slide about Ginny Weasley. That and about his mother's actions yesterday. It was getting ridiculous; his father was acting like a jealous boyfriend.

"It will be you who will then lure her into a false sense of security. She will then take the Mark and be eligible for the part of marriage to you." Draco had luckily tuned in toward the end of "the plan", as his father called it. The plan was to make Ginny fall hopelessly in love with him. He would then make her think that the only thing that would make him the happiest man alive was if she joined the Death Eater ranks and that eventually he would marry her, but there were some obvious flaws in "the plan":

1. He was expected to _marry_ that blood-traitor, and

2. He was supposed to join the Death Eater ranks as well. He would rather join the Order than become a Death Eater. Draco, however, knew better than to say no to his father.

"Of course, father; only then will she be able to marry the likes of me," Draco said. Lucius gave a dismissive flick of the wrist and a smile that could more nearly have been classified as a sneer. Draco left his father's study lost in his own thoughts. He was expected to actually become a Death Eater. He had to talk with his mother.

He found her exiting a guest room with a smile on her face. When she saw him, however, her eyes went wide and she rushed to him to give him one of her motherly hugs. She was the only person he counted as family. His father was just a crazed man in his own home.

"Draco, sweetie, let's talk away from this room," his mother said. He nodded his agreement and walk beside her till they reached a room in the far west wing that had been his playroom when he was a toddler. Looking at the room still filled with all his old toys made a small smile tug at his lips. He turned and stared at his mother.

"He wants me to join them, mother," Draco started. Narcissa was shocked. "He also wants Ginny to join, and when she does, he wants me to marry her."

"Oh, darling, I haven't seen you since you arrived and you're bearing ghastly news. First things first—you're not going near that snake-headed half-blood." Narcissa, realising what she had said, shut her mouth tightly, her eyes growing wider as the silence between them drew out.

"Mother such filth from your mouth! You should be ashamed. You did say many years ago that he was a half-blood and I've never forgotten. I don't see why you're so shocked by that; I'll never do that to you." Narcissa relaxed. Her son had made her very proud at this moment. The two discussed what they would do about Lucius and Ginny.

"Draco, before we leave I have to tell you about a plan that Ginny's mother—"Seeing her son was about to protest, she put a hand up to forestall him and continued. "You should know that Molly Weasley, Lily Potter ,and I were known for our cheekiness and friendship at school, so no more on that subject until another day. Now, Molly and I were talking just yesterday about the fact that her youngest was not at school and we came up with a plan that will, in due course, lead to your father's well-deserved death."

Narcissa told him of "Operation Save Ginny" that Molly had cleverly come up with. He stayed quiet the whole time and absorbed what was said. "The only hitch is that you need to go along with it," Narcissa said finally. "I need you to befriend Ginny because she's away from her friends and family and it does seem she won't be leaving us for a long time."

"Mother, as much as I don't want to do it, I will. I promise."

XoXoXxOxXoXoX

If she hadn't been in such a rush to get to class when it wasn't necessary, and had actually stopped thinking about her best friend, she might have seen Blaise Zabini. Instead Lily had walked, or rather run, into something solid and dropped her books in her effort to keep herself from falling over. She immediately dropped down to pick up her scattered books and say a quick "Sorry" without looking at the person she had knocked into. Said person also bent down to pick up his own books which had fallen in the collision.

Lily lifted her head and saw that it was actually the one person she never seemed able to stop staring at no matter what, every day, without fail. _Stupid crush_, she thought. _Why did it have to be him, of all people?_ She felt herself starting to blush. She was so close to him, she could smell the cologne he wore every day; it smelt so good you could get lost in it.

She stood up quickly, certain that had anyone been looking they would have seen her silk lace knickers in the shade of deep green that was her favourite colour. She rushed to her next class without a backward glance. When she got to the lesson, which happened to be Transfiguration, she realised she was a one of the first handful of students to make it to class on time. She sat down and started on the work Professor McGonagall had written on the board.

As the last wandering student, which happened to be Luna, came into the class, McGonagall began.

"Today you will turn your peacock feathers into fully working timepieces. It doesn't matter what type of timepiece, but it must be operational. Got it?" Some students nodded while others looked queasy, a sight Lily stilled giggled at.

_Oh, how I love this lesson_, she mused as a feather floated toward her. It landed on her desk and turned into a piece of parchment with writing on it. Lily didn't know what exactly had happened—certainly she hadn't done it. She looked around the class through her lashes but no one seemed to be looking at her; they were concentrating on their feathers. She looked down at the piece of parchment. She read it—then read it again. She gasped and muttered, "Oh, sweet Circe. This can't be happening!" She pinched herself, then promptly fainted.

Luna picked up the piece of parchment and read:

_I have something special of yours Clearent...so you think that I control your ability to love?_

Luna quickly turned the parchment to ash and McGonagall hurried over to see to Lily.

XoXoXxOxXoXoX

Luna was walking down the corridor leading toward the Ravenclaw common room and away from the hospital wing, where Lily was being kept for observation, when two strong arms grabbed her around the middle and pulled her backwards. She let out a gasp of surprise which was soon muffled by a pair of lips. She started to panic, unable to imagine who would suddenly come up and kiss her and why. She pushed violently away from the arms holding her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Luna asked whoever it was. Her answer was a laugh from the person in question—the laugh that usually came from a certain boy who seemed to have taken up residence in her mind every minute of every hour of her day. "Harry?" Luna asked, and whipped around to glare at him.

"Oh Merlin, Luna, I've never heard you say 'fuck'. Ever! That is hysterical!" Harry Potter said, amid fits of laughter.

"It's not very funny, Harry; you just came up behind me and kissed me," Luna stated. "But wait—why would you kiss me? There must be some Snuffle Trunts around; you know that they only like dark, gloomy-looking corridors. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if I found one near the Slytherin common room," she added thoughtfully. Harry was smiling at her like he had the best idea on how to catch the little blighters. Luna suddenly got a little excited about it; she smiled back and before she knew it he was kissing her again.

They surfaced for air, oblivious to the brunette who had just come to tell her friend she was out of the hospital wing because she had sneaked out when Pomfrey had gone to see about another patient. Now, however, the brunette was wishing she hadn't actually left the hospital wing; to onlookers she seemed to pale very quickly.

"Oi! Clearent!" The brunette, Harry, and Luna all turned. "You realise that curfew for you started about ten minutes ago?" Blaise Zabini yelled form the end of the hallway with a smirk that would have made any young girl's legs buckle; including Lily, only she fell to the floor. Unconscious. Blaise's eyes went wide. He ran forward, only just catching her as before her head hit the stone floor.

"Zabini, is that the _same_ girl as before?" Harry said not noticing how Luna's eyes had taken on their strange china-plate-like look that had been common in her early years. Now, however, she only did it when she was a little freaked or she was about to pass out. It was fortunate that she didn't do either at that moment, since there was already Lily to contend with.

Zabini didn't answer; he was staring at Lily with an expression confusion and panic. He lifted her feather-light body and walked slowly toward the hospital wing. Luna suddenly snapped out of her panicked state. Harry stopped laughing.

"Zabini! Wait, Lily was supposed to stay in the hospital wing overnight, which means she sneaked out," Luna said, walking up to him. Harry was staring at her with a confused expression. "If we can get her back in without Pomfrey noticing, she won't get into much trouble."

"Luna, how do you know this girl?" Harry asked Luna ,walking up to her. Luna turned around to stare at him straight in the eye.

"Harry, if you really want to know, Lily is one of my best friends. We met in second year—we sort of had detention together, with Professor Snape." Luna said the last part with amusement in her eyes and voice. She recalled the memory very well. Snape had busted them all in the hall, fighting. He took House points away, gave Lily a disapproving look for her weak excuse, and then told them that they had detention for a week together for fighting.

Blaise looked up at Luna. He had a weird expression on his face, half shocked that a Slytherin would make friends with a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw, and half worried that Lily would actually wake up. There was a moan and everyone looked at Lily, who had woken and opened her eyes to see Blaise's handsome face above her. She looked over at Luna and Harry.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming and that I'm not actually in the arms of the famous Blaise Zabini, Lune," Lily said to Luna, using her nickname. Luna smiled and gave a little laugh.

"It's not a dream, Lil. You're actually in Zabini's arms and you fainted again."

"Oh, Merlin!" Lily cried. "No, I didn't faint again! My gosh, what am I, some kind of fainting machine? That's twice today!" Blaise placed her back on her feet gently. Lily swayed a little and then teetered backward, but Blaise caught her again.

"Maybe we should get you back to the hospital wing, Lily. Otherwise you might faint—or worse," Luna said. Lily nodded and before she could start walking, Blaise scooped her up again and carried her back to the hospital wing. Luna and Harry were in so much shock that they didn't follow. Lily stayed still in his arms and because she was so tired and Blaise smelt so good, she snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

Blaise looked at her when he felt her snuggling in and getting comfortable. He smiled when he saw that she'd fallen asleep. He walked into the Hospital wing and put Lily on a bed; she stirred a little but not enough to wake up. He pulled the blankets up and covered her up. Blaise left the Hospital wing without looking back and started on his rounds again. Unbeknownst to him, Madam Pomfrey had been looking on the whole time from her chair through the doorway of her office.

"I think history may be repeating itself here," she said to herself.


	4. Titillating

a/n- sorry for the EXTREEMLY long wait guys, i had a few mental blanks and just couldn't write.

thanks to everyone who reads this.

rating has been bumped up due to lemons!!! thanks guys

big thanks to Mamacita, my beta!

£$

As the door clicked shut behind the robes that trailed after Narcissa, Ginny headed toward a door she hadn't noticed before. She pushed slightly at the door and it slid soundlessly backward to reveal a room that had what looked like a large swimming pool, a basin, and a toilet. Ginny looked closer at the room and realised with astonishment that it wasn't a swimming pool, it was a huge bathtub! She stared at it for a good few minutes before noticing the smell of dirt, sweat, and what seemed to be the sickly sweet smell of the bed covers she had been sitting on minutes before.

Ginny started to tug at the tub handles that she had not noticed before and water gushed out from numerous faucets—it looked like there were thirty or so. When the water had reached a level that would cover Ginny up to her head, she cautiously slipped out of her grey school skirt, undid all the buttons on her white school shirt, and then slipped that off as well. She toed off her shoes and yanked her grey socks off.

She was left standing there in her plain white cotton bra and a pair of knickers Lily had given her for Christmas (Ginny had intended to save these knickers for Harry at the time, but he had been too obsessed with Cho Chang just then to notice Ginny's skirt). They cut off at a skanky length, showing a good inch or two of her and a fair bit of dark green silk. They were now Ginny's favourite pair of knickers, out of the many she had acquired as Christmas and birthday presents.

Ginny sighed and unhooked the white bra, then slipped the green silk off her body before she slipped into the warm water. "Like a heaven in the middle of hell," she murmured before closing her eyes and let the warm water soothe her cramped joints.

The water began to cool after a while, so Ginny reluctantly got out and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body. Pushing on the slightly opened door she walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out the first thing she touched. Chucking it onto the bed without looking at it, she opened a drawer and pulled out a white bra and what looked like a pair of yellow knickers.

She tugged the bra on, fastening it at the back, and began to tug the knickers on but found that there was hardly anything to them. Rushing to the mirror in the bathroom, Ginny saw herself in what appeared to be nothing more than bum-floss. On closer inspection she found a little tag sewn into the side seam, and fancy pink cursive spelled out what the bum-floss was actually called. "What the flying fuck is a 'g-string'?" Ginny asked herself.

"I believe it's the latest craze with Muggle women," drawled a far too familiar voice from the doorway.

£$

Draco closed the nursery door after himself and slowly headed toward his bedroom. Both of his parents expected him to befriend the Weasley child; however, one of them also expected him to join a half-blooded freak with red eyes, who oddly reminded Draco of a vampire after feeding off a human.

As he passed the guest rooms, he looked to his left; there was his favourite room to cool off the blistering headaches that his father always made him feel. It was just coincidence that he arrived in this corridor in the manor. He had been coming to this room since finding it in his second year; his father would yell and yell at him for loosing another Quidditch match, and Draco just needed some time to himself where no one would walk in on him. It worked, the no one walking in part. He also found it a very unstressful place.

Draco opened the door and looked around, checking the place out. He heard a female voice make a distressed noise and walked towards the bathroom door. Opening the door and thinking to find nothing, Draco was shocked to find that the Weaselette was starting to put on a g-string. Draco always loved g-strings; they gave the most exquisite view of the bottom.

"What the flying fuck is a 'g-string'?" Ginny said

"I believe it's the latest craze with Muggle women," Draco said without much thought, still staring at the perfectly shaped bottom. He looked away quickly as he realised there was a certain tightening to his trousers.

"Malfoy, what are you doing in here?" Ginny asked while trying to keep her anger in place, although she hid her shock far too well.

"What do you mean, 'what are you doing here'? I _live_ here," Draco corrected her.

"Malfoy, get out," Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"No, I don't think I will," Malfoy joked, advancing on the little Weaselette. She took a few steps back until her back was pressed up against the sink. She realised this and tried to get away, but Draco put his hands onto the sink, one on either side of her. Ginny's face showed pure disgust and shock. Draco smirked and leaned closer so he was only inches from her. Ginny's breathing was even but thick; she started to feel a little odd, like she wanted to get caught by a house-elf, or wanted Draco to move a little closer so he was pressed against her or something.

"Malfoy, I swear, get away from me or I-I-I'll d-do s-s-something you'll—"

"I'll what? Regret it? Trust me, I won't." That broke Ginny out of the odd state she was in.

"Trust you?" Ginny said with gusto and a little laugh at the end. "Why in Merlin's name would _I_ trust _you_?"

"Because I can get you out of here," Draco said easily.

"Well, you managed to get me _in_ here, didn't you?" Ginny shot back. Draco looked slightly put off.

"You were supposed to be Potter!" Draco said, his voice rising as he got angrier.

"Do I _look_ like Potter, Malfoy?" Ginny asked her voice also climbing.

"No," Draco said, his voice lowering to a whisper. He had just realised that fighting with Ginny Weasley was making him incredibly hot and he'd have to get out of there fast if he was to make his little "problem" deflate.

£$

Lily had woken up from a blurry dream that she barely recalled, except for the odd flashes of bare, dark skin, clothes on the floor, and the urge to have sex with Blaise Zabini.

Lily got permission to leave, after a check-up and a look from Madam Pomfrey that practically said, "Ah, thinking about _him_, are we?" and went straight down to the dungeons. She needed to clean herself and fast if she wanted to look a little respectable for whatever class she had next. Well, that and to see Blaise Zabini and to practically snog him senseless, because he needed to be taught a lesson and that lesson was to never infiltrate her mind, _or_ her dreams, again.

After practically flying down into the dungeons, almost breaking her neck and hightailing it up to her room, the one she got all to herself—being a Slytherin did have its perks—she ran straight into the bathroom and turned the water on cold. She practically ripped her clothes off and flung herself into the shower, where after two milliseconds of freezing cold she turned the temperature to a more humane one.

Lily sighed as she let her mind picture Blaise Zabini in the shower with her; she _imagined_ his hands on her as he cleaned her using her washcloth. She was about to start pleasing herself when something, or someone, beat it to her. Her eyes flew open. There was someone in the shower with her, there had to be. She was about to scream, she knew it. But whoever it was hit _just_ the right spot in _just_ the right way and made her moan instead.

"You rushed into the bathroom so fast, you didn't even see breakfast on your bed, so naturally I followed you and had to join you." The voice rushed over her body and made her shiver. His voice should be illegal; it was like a drug. That voice could only belong to one person.

Blaise Zabini.

"Cold, are we, Liliana?" he asked casually, as if they were talking face to face instead of back to front.

"Oh, gods no!" Lily practically shrieked. She was so lost to his touch. He laughed, causing a delicious rumble from his chest to pass into her back and then tingle all over her body.

Lost in pleasure, Lily was put out when Blaise stopped, but she soon lost all rational thought as he turned her, pushed her against the tiled walls, lifted her feet onto his hips, guided himself in, then pushed in fully, groaning at the pure bliss and heat of her. The sensation was amazing.

"I'm n-not going t-t-to lasssst long," Lily said. Her breathy voice sent delicate rolls of pleasure through Blaise, but he didn't release into her.

"Well, neither am I," Blaise's voice did it for her. She moaned and brought her lips down onto his shoulder, where she bit him, hard. That triggered him—well, that and the delicious feel of her pulsing, squeezing, and releasing around him. He groaned.

Lily had enough energy to turn off the water while Blaise called on all his strength and took the two of them, wet and all, to the bed in the other room and fell onto it.

They fell asleep in record time.

£$

Ginny had to do something. Being this close to a guy was torture, absolute torture. Even if he was a Malfoy, he was actually quite stunning, and she needed release. Fast.

Following instinct, Ginny got on her tiptoes—well, she was shorter than Draco, and he was a good two or three inches taller than her—and pressed her lips to his, pouring all her lust into that contact.

£$

thats it! hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
